(5)Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic vs (4)The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 2015
Results Round Two Sunday, November 22, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This match wasn't much to speak of, since we all knew Wind Waker would win. The name of the game here was prepping for the big Final Fantasy 6 vs Wind Waker match in round 3. Wind Waker was expected to get about 60% based on Game of the Decade, so getting 63% was right on cue with what was supposed to happen, if not a little better. The comparison to Final Fantasy 6 at this point was a bit weird, since Thousand-Year Door didn't make the 2009 contest. We also had the whole thing where this contest was a massive celebration of the 1990s. It was expected to get 70% on the original Paper Mario based on 2009, then it went out and got 67% on Thousand-Year Door. There was nothing conclusive here either way, since everything fell into the gray area. Our only real conclusion here was "Final Fantasy 6 vs Wind Waker should be really close", which is all you can really hope for when heading into a hyped match. It's not good when you get something like Chrono Trigger destroying things while FFX embarrasses itself. We all knew what would win before it happened there. With FF6/Wind Waker, there was a real question going in. That's a good thing. Ctes' Analysis That match wass not particularly interesting, but I do believe Knights of the Old Republic actually looks pretty good, which is nice to see. There are so few Western games doing well on this site, so that's an accomplishment in itself, but a game that was only released on Xbox and PC avoiding a double from a Zelda game is impressive. Wind Waker is not the strongest Zelda obviously, but it is a pretty strong game. All the 3D Zelda games are. That is not counting Skyward Sword that didn't make the bracket and is also from the late Wii years and relies on motion controls which often doesn't work as intended. KOTOR getting almost 37% here is a good showing everything considered. I know that it has Star Wars in the title, but it's against a Zelda game. I'm sure the Zelda franchise would destroy the Star Wars franchise here and I doubt anyone doubts that. This is a legitimate good showing. That said, Wind Waker probably takes the title as the weakest Zelda game of the ones that made the contest. It was probably only doubtful which of it and Twilight Princess was less strong, but I think Wind Waker is the right choice for that. It looked somewhat good in round 1 depending on how strong you would guess Pokemon XY to be, but it didn't look that impressive today. I fully believe Twilight Princess would've scored a doubling here. We might've already known that Wind Waker was the weakest of the five Zelda games in the contest. It did look like that in Game of the Decade too, but with it losing to Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess losing to Brawl, it couldn't truly be judged. Wind Waker still had a chance to prove itself though. It's upcomming match against Final Fantasy VI was semi-debated pre-contest. Final Fantasy VI was a clear favorite, but Wind Waker had a fair amount of supporters and you can't blame people for it. How often does Square win a debatable match against Nintendo? Or rather, how often does Final Fantasy win a debatable match against Zelda? It never happens! So while Final Fantasy VI clearly looked better today, that match was still up for grabs. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches